This invention relates to an alarm switch having utility in the field of medicine and nursing which affords a reliable means of detecting certain specific angular deviations of a surface of a patient's body with respect to the horizontal or supine position. The particular utility of such a position-sensitive alarm switch lies in its ability to forewarn attendant personnel of certain movements of a monitored patient that may precede a fall.
In the past, various restraining or confining devices such as fabric jackets attached to the bed, side rails, and limb restraints have been employed with varying success. Rather frequently, confused or sedated patients manage to escape such restraints, and they sometimes fall to the floor when attempting to get out of bed or after leaving the bed while walking about the room. The incidence of significant injury from such accidents is substantial, and, despite special efforts by personnel attending such patients, injuries continue to occur.
Known devices and prior systems have not been designed to selectively signal the specific changes in patient position encompassed by the present invention without causing frequent false alarms. Also, the prior art relating to the use of position-sensitive switch devices to operate an alarm system have not been readily adaptable to monitoring of patients seated in chairs or wheel chairs as well as bed patients.